Reupert Wonga
Reupert Wonga is an American Army general, who also serves as UNIT's chief general against alien invasion from the likes of Shao Kahn or Nightmare. He is also the eldest son in the Wonga Family. Biography Reupert was born in 1960, and was the first child to be born in the Wonga Family. As the eldest, Reupert was regularly told by his parents to set an example for his younger siblings. Reupert always lectured his siblings, mainly George about their annoying habits which drove everyone nuts. Reupert attended private schools growing up, being the only one in his family with privilege to do so. Ever since he was very young, Reupert always expressed interest in joining the military, and by the time he was 19, he joined the American Army after coming to Washington, US from England. Over the years, Reupert climbed up the ranks quickly, eventually becoming Army General under unknown circumstances. He served as the General of the entire United States Military, and also answered directly to the White House. In 2004, Reupert was put in charge of UNIT's alien investigation program, and was put in charge of their defence against hostile alien invasion that was supposedly led by Shao Kahn and Reiko. He was granted this position by the then-president of the United States, Lucas Borlinghathen. It had come to Reupert's attention that a wealthy businessman named Victor Kennedy was actually a Sotanian in disguise but he refused to look into it, Earth didn't have much beef with Sota anyway. In the mid 2000's, Reupert served as a protection and an outside window for his brother George who had become Prime Minister back in Britain, as well as his other siblings John and Margret. He and younger brother Gabe, who was a high-ranking policeman, served as their only window to the outside world. Tired of helping them out and also because of the recent influx of gang wars and street riots, Reupert leaked crucial information about their corruption to the press, telling them about George being affiliated with low-level street gangs, and John's former ties to the rather Irish O'Brady Gang, as well as Margret's illegal sandwich smuggling operations to Flaky. Because of Reupert's betrayal, the trio had to beracade themselves in George's office for awhile to cope with the outraged public who demanded that they step down. In 2007, George and his siblings finally stepped down, but they refused to acknowledge Reupert as their brother. Reupert didn't seem to care about that much, and went about his life as normal. Reupert was aware of his family's new found association with the Harvey Boys Gang, and he does not approve of it. These days Reupert and George have recently made up after a decade of not talking to each other. No one is quite sure how they made up, but people many believe that it was a dodgy deal of some kind, involving some bowling. Reupert has recently been investigating into Victor Kennedy's files, and has discovered that he really is a Sotanian. He currently has Victor imprisoned in a high security jail after he confessed to be being an alien in disguise and for probably trying to assassinate Bith Lard so he could rule Sota. Reupert has also had his scientists investigating into an influx of pig human hybrids who are running around the streets yelling for pasta and chips, and Reupert also assumes one of them might be Collin from the planet Orinion. Reupert is not involved with George's scheme unlike the rest of his siblings in any way, but George has said that he has special plans for Reupert. It is unknown what these plans are, and when they will come into play. Family Reupert is the eldest child in the Wonga family, and was his father's favourite child. Reupert's family consists of his unnamed parents, younger brothers John, George, and Gabe, and his younger sister Margret. He sometimes refuses to even acknowledge them as being his family, calling them too weird and corrupted to even associate with. Personality and traits Reupert is smart, calm, and very-well mannered. Unlike his other siblings, Reupert is very straight forward and is not childish in any way, shape or form. He is blunt blowin', and very brutal in his role as a general, always barking out orders in his harsh voice like some sort of Henry Hartman or General Diego. Reupert has a massive disdain for his siblings and their childish antics, sometimes even refusing to acknowledge them as his own family. He is also the one lone member of his siblings not to suffer from irritable bowel syndrome, and he finds their constant farting rather disgusting as much as burping. Reupert also believes that their constant farting and childlike personalities is what got them kicked out of Downing Street in the first place. Reupert is feared by all of his soldiers, but is also very respected by them, and is viewed as a true hero to some of them. Reupert is also very devoid of imagination and reality, refusing to believe Lucas Borlinghathen's stories about aliens and other planets in the universe and has many times tried to shut The Awaken Ones conspiracy site down. He also refused to lead Lucas's defence against alien hostile invasion for a long time, but eventually took the position as he felt he owed it to his country and planet to protect them in the case of any hostile alien Outworld invasions. Reupert, like his most siblings, 'cept John, is very intelligent, and is the only sibling in his family to have attended private schools. He is also the only one of his siblings to not be connected to any criminal organisations, preferring an honest and good living. Reupert also prefers to do things by the book as he believes it is his duty to do so. When reliving his brother George of command, Reupert explained that it was his duty to remove George from his position as British Prime Minister. Despite his frequent disdain for his siblings, Reupert does love his family, and even helped George come to terms with his weight issues, telling him that his body was "magnificent". He was also quite harsh to his younger brother Gabe when he was a kid, refusing to help him with his bullying problems, and simply told him to start fending for himself instead of relying on his siblings to solve every problem there was. Quotes Trivia *Reupert is the only one of his siblings not suffering from irritable bowel syndrome, and is also the only one of them to not have farting problems, luckily. *He is the most honest member of his family, not being connected to any criminal organisations and is also the least corrupted one, if he is corrupted at all. *His preference for a honest living and not wanting to associate with the criminal life is quite similar to Michael Corleone or Lucy De Luca. *Reupert can read upside down writing. *He is often described as the most serious sibling by his family. *Reupert does not like any candy and prefers vegetables and fruit. *He is ambidextrous. *Reupert apparently suffered from asthma when he was younger and had to use the peak flow meters which his classmates mistook for a vape. *He appears to argue with George the most out of all his siblings despite the fact that he helped him get over his weight problems. *He also seems to argue with Gabe the least out of all of his siblings. *Reupert is the only one of his siblings to not have protected Gabe from bullies when he was a child. Telling Gabe to grow up, be a man, and defend himself rather than rely on others to protect him as he saw it was already enough that his other siblings protected him. Gallery hmm 2.jpg|Reupert after seeing one of the pig human hybrids. why so sad rabbit.jpg|Reupert telling George that he must step down as prime minister. You're taking up the entire lift.jpg|Reupert and George in the lift. Category:Bruno Tattagllia Category:British Category:Army Leaders Category:Lawful Good Category:Military Personnel Category:Siblings Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Brother of a Villian Category:Capitalists Category:Republicans Category:Made up Characters Category:Well equipped albatross